


One or the Other?

by hahahaharlequin



Series: BAEK My DAE [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Both?Both.Both is good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part 2 / epilogue / Baekhyun's answer from [ this one! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883422)

****

_ “Do you like me?” _

 

_ “Hey, you okay? Sorry for jumping this on you so suddenly, I just—” _

 

* * *

 

The words ring in Jongdae's ears; he feels the thrum of his blood rushing in his body, as if his brain were short-circuiting, and his insides were doing its best to keep him alive, at best, on his toes.

The words knock the wind right out of Jongdae's lungs, as if preventing him from answering. 

 

As if that was possible, Jongdae still tries croaking even a single sound, just to assure Baekhyun that he was still alive, and that the sun hasn't fried his brain yet. 

 

After all, he still had some brain cells and dignity left.

 

But the brain cells seem to have moved to a different department. They packed their bags and jumped the boat, and fell into the ocean that was Jongdae's emotions, swimming against the currents, to reach his heart's shores. 

Now with his mind deserted, complete with tumble weeds rolling across the vast expanse of his thoughts, his mouth moves before he could even turn his brain-to-mouth filter on.

 

“I do.”

 

Baekhyun's smile falters a little at his short, simple and clean confession. 

 

“I mean, of course you like me! We're friends, after all!” Baekhyun replies, nodding his head in affirmation. “I'm glad, though. I thought you were angry with me, I've been thinking about what I could have said or done to make you stay away from me.” He seems relieved. 

 

But, no!

 

Baekhyun! It's not like that!

 

Jongdae was staying away to keep his feelings at bay. He was just...afraid that he might get the wrong idea, and mistake his  _ best friend's  _ affection for something deeper than that.

 

“But, Baekhyun,” Jongdae starts, cutting his friend off from his small victory giggle. “We can't be friends anymore. I… it's true, I  _ do  _ like you, but not in the way you're thinking.”

 

“I like you, Baekhyun, but more than just a friend.” 

That was just the most sincere, and the most serious Jongdae has been in his entire life. 

 

It seemed that his words had quite the impact too, that's gotten Baekhyun tongue-tied. Although Jongdae would rather  _ he  _ was the reason Baekhyun was  _ tongue-tied _ , and not his sudden heartfelt confession. 

He dissuaded himself, and rather chose not to see the look of disgust in Baekhyun's face. He can take the rejection, but not the look Baekhyun might give him. 

 

He didn't want the last good look he could take of Baekhyun's face was that of repulsion.

 

He could take all that he could get, so long as Baekhyun doesn't turn him away.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Thank goodness I wasn't the only one!”_

 

The orchestra is back for act two, and Jongdae couldn't believe his ears.

“I'm sorry, _what?” Very eloquent, Jongdae._

 

“I like you too, not just in the best friend way! I mean, sure, in the best friend kind of way, too, but  I've been keeping this to myself for a couple or so months from now, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up to you without spooking you, or something, or make you feel obligated to me, or whatever,” Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“I really wasn't expecting you felt the same, given I haven't exactly been the most _expressive_ when it comes to stuff like that.”

 

Jongdae feels a hand land on top of his head. The hand starts stroking his hair in a familiar, and calming manner. One that he's grown fond of, and would really not want to part ways with, and time soon.

“It's okay now, Dae. We can still be friends, _and_ be boyfriends, I mean, if that's what you wanted! I could, I dunno, be a booty call, or something! But preferably the _boyfriend_ role, I hope! It's just that, you're such a nerd, but a cool nerd, too. And you're also really cute and really handsome at the same time, it gets hard for me to breathe every time you smile, and—”

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeah, Jongdae?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

What comes after was another page for their scrapbook, —which Baekhyun had enthusiastically proposes to Jongdae, as they snuggle against each other on Baekhyun's ratty couch. 

They start planning dates that didn't sound all too different from their previous outings. It was just as if their perfunctory life as best friends just had an upgrade that came with kisses, and snuggling, and more intimate ways of touching skin, and sharing body heat.

 

It could also mean a new form of doting and teasing from their asshole friends, but whatever. It's double the trouble if they ever mess with either Baekhyun or Jongdae.

They'll have each other's backs because they're not just _boyfriends,_ but the _best of friends_ too.


End file.
